


Picnic in the Snow

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: AU where Deet'var joins Sigurd's Army/The Angelic Knights again, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loptyrofjugdral's bday fic, the rarest of rarepairs but makes for a really good OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: A prince and a reformed traitor share a moment together.





	Picnic in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deetvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/gifts).



“A picnic in the middle of winter is not the best idea.” Those were the first words that came out of Deet’var’s mouth the minute Lewyn approached her with a bottle of wine in one hand and a cloth covered basket in the other after she had finished her afternoon drills. Since she had been reinstated into Silesse’s Angelic Knights and had joined with Lord Sigurd’s army, Deet’var had grown even closer to Silesse’s prince, so much so that one would say they were, in a sense, lovers. 

Not that anyone else knew. Save for Erinys (because even with have naive she was still after experiencing war firsthand and the death of her sister it would have been impossible to hide it), no one else knew the former traitor to Queen Rahna and rebel had kindled up a relationship with the prince of Silesse. However, with how open Lewyn was deciding to be about their relationship in front of the war camp, gossip would soon follow.

But her frank words, however, didn’t deter him. “You need a chance to relax, and I thought a little sky ride and a meal might help with that.”

“I’m perfectly relaxed.” She lied through her teeth. Despite how… generous other members of the army had been to her, she still didn’t feel comfortable among them. It was even worse if she tried to walk in town, feeling all the eyes and stares cut through her. “And after all of this, “dying in an avalanche” isn’t on my list of ways to die.” 

Lewyn sighed, looking put out, and that made Deet’var feel a bit guilty. He was trying for her, even when he didn’t have to. And a meal did sound nice to her empty stomach. “...Let’s have it in my tent. I hope you have a carrot from the greenhouse for Shion.” 

That got him to brighten up immediately, as he took a theatrical bow before handing her the wine so he could fish out the brightly colored root. “But of course. Anything for my lady’s steed.”

Deet’var rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the blush across her cheeks with how smoothly Lewyn called her a lady. She had never assumed she would grow close to the nobility, even when she rose to her position in the pegasus corps. Then again, Lewyn had never been a traditional kind of noble. Her expression softened as she watched him approach Shion, her trusted pegasus and partner, patting his neck while he enjoyed the offered treat. In the winter months he was usually regulated to hay and oats, so the fresh vegetable must have been a treat. After taking him back to the makeshift stables of the war camp, they walked a leisurely pace through camp, sharing idle chat. They didn’t hold hands, but they walked side by side. Lewyn pulled the flap of the tent open for her, and she went in and grabbed two cups from her pack. The sat on her bedroll and Deet’var began to sip the wine as she saw Lewyn roll out some simple fare: bread, pegasus cheese and dried fruit. Mostly rations, but the bread was warm in her cold hands. Lewyn must have walked to a nearby village for it fresh. 

“Its delicious.” She complimented after they had spent more time chatting. Well, chatting, and attempting to launch dried fruit into each others mouths. The wine made her feel even more warm despite the chill. 

“Really? I was afraid it might be too little.” Lewyn commented, and he looked serious when he said that. “I’m sorry we can’t really do more right now, but I swear I’ll take you to the best taverns in Silesse once summer comes.”

“You’ll play the bard to earn our ale, I suppose.” Deet’var joked, but then her own thoughts turned serious as she cradled the wooden cup in her hands. “...Do you think the fighting will be over by then?”

“I don’t know. Even after taking my uncles down, there’s still the need to clear Sigurd’s name.” Lewyn replied, saying something she knew he would say but wish he hadn’t. 

“So when they go you’ll be going as well.” Deet’var finished softly, her grip tightening on the cup. She felt Lewyn move the basket between them to sit closer to her, his leg brushing against hers. When she still didn’t look up, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. “...Stop. I want to be mad.” 

“If you were mad, you would say mean spirited but on point insults.” Lewyn mumbled, making her chuckle. She leaned into the touch, gently burrowing her face into his neck. “Right now you’re sad. And I can’t stand that I’m the one making you sad.” 

“Why do you have to go with them?” Deet’var pulled her face back up to look at Lewyn, placing her hands on his shoulders. “You gave them sanctuary, you’ve done everything for them. This doesn’t have to be your war, Lewyn.”

“You know as well as I do that Grannvale won’t stop encroaching on our land even after Daccar is dead. Something foul is coming for all of us, and staying with the army is my best chance at helping see Silesse peaceful once more.” Lewyn replied, sounding more and more like a king that she was both proud and afraid for. She didn’t respond verbally, only cupping his face in her hands and bringing their lips together. She could taste the fruit that had been in his mouth, and his groan sent a shiver down her spine. After a few more exchanges, Deet’var gently disengaged from the embrace. 

“I can’t change your mind, so I won’t try to,” Deet’var began to undo the laces of her riding boots, one after another, before setting them aside on the floor. “So until then, I want to enjoy the time we have together.” 

“Deet’var.” Lewyn looked like he wanted to say more, but for once, he was at a loss for words. Instead, he pulled her back into an embrace, rekindling the heat of their kiss. They may not have had all the time in the world, but maybe, for a night, the only world they needed was inside that small tent as snow began to fall.


End file.
